A Tough Day
by xTimshelx
Summary: Dr. Cox gets upset and J.D. is the one to pay for it. NOT JDCox! rated for content.


A/N: Not really about any Scrubs story line, just about the heart monitors and anger they cause. I guess it's a little angsty.

Disclaimer: I own Scrubs. I am also richer than Bill Gates and have invented the money tree.

I was _just_ sitting down after a 12-hour shift when I heard my pager beep, my patient just coded. I ran to her room and got the defibrillator ready and gave one shock.

Wheep

CLEAR!

And another.

Wheep

CLEAR!

And another.

Wheep

CLEAR!

"She's still flat-lining!"

"Duh!"

"One more!"

Wheep

CLEAR!

"She's gone."

"DAMN IT!" and I threw the paddles, which didn't work too well because they were attached to the machine, but it made me feel better. Well, not really. So I threw another object, not really anywhere. I locked my fingers around my head and just stared at the heart monitor angrily. The flat line, and the ? marks. What was it asking? Didn't it understand? The person DIED already! Why? Because her heart gave out! Her body rejected the heart transplant, damn it! No, it wasn't a 'malfunction'. Well, it was, of a human body. Didn't it understand that humans weren't like machines? If a machine part breaks down then you can just replace it, one that's better, _functional_. It doesn't have to worry about the right 'blood type' or 'tissue rejection'. Machine parts are interchangeable, people parts aren't. I just threw a random object at it shoved everyone out of my way. Judging by the sound of panic in the room I figured that I broke the stupid machine. At least it _can_ be fixed. And if it couldn't, well, the hospital could just get a new one. Maybe one that didn't ask stupid questions. _But you can't get a new life._ Damn it! Shut up! I banged my head against the on-call room wall. I was sitting on the bed leaning my head against the wall, in the dark. Then someone came into the room.

"If you want to keep living I suggest you turn around and leave in the next 5 seconds."

"Perry," damn it, it was Carla. She will _never_ leave me alone!

"I just wanted to see if you were ok."

"Am I ok? Yea, I'm ok why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you threw some things and you -"

"I what? Broke the stupid monitor? Tell Bobbo to shove it."

"No, you threw a syringe and got Bambie pretty bad in the face."

My heart dropped. I actually _hit_ him?

"I didn't realize, I, uh, I _hit_ him?" I sighed. Nothing like just piling it on. "Is it bleeding bad?"

"Not anything a bandage can't fix, but J.D. thinks your mad at him and that you blame him for the patients dying. A bandage can't fix THAT."

I groaned. I wasn't liking where this was going.

"You should talk to him."

I hit my head against the one more time and groaned.

"Perry." She said threateningly.

I turned and looked at her. She gave me a look that would have taken my look in a dark alley and beat it's ass. Then taken it and tortured it for good while.

"Fine." I got up to leave.

"He's in the clinic."

I grunted. God I was going to HATE this. Emotions aren't my thing, for those of you haven't met me for 6 seconds before. I walked in the clinic room where J.D. was leaning his head against the wall.

"I'm not seeing any patients today, so just leave."

"Newbie,"

"D-Dr. Cox?" he stuttered.

"I'm sorry, I-" he spluttered.

"It wasn't your fault."

"But you-"

"I was just angry, I didn't mean to hit you."

He turned around and I saw the large bandage on his right cheek.

"Do you really mean that?" he looked at me with his big, shiny eyes.

I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Yes, I do." I was taken back when he suddenly hugged me, his head barely reaching under my chin. I had pulled my arms up for a minute, and then I clumsily put my arms around him. One hug wouldn't hurt, could it? After about 3 seconds I let go, when he didn't I sighed.

"Let go, Bertha. 3 second rule."

"Yea, sorry." And he stumbled out of the room. I sighed, rubbed my face and left the room. I was walking down the hall to get to my car when I saw Samantha practically skipping around the hospital. I drove home and had myself a scotch. I guess showing feelings once in a while wasn't so bad, but since I had met my hug quota for that month it meant everyone just had to by emotionally sound 'till the end of the month, or I had to not make someone cry for that amount of time. God, that was going to be hard. Instead of thinking about it I just downed my scotch and went to bed.

A/N: Done! It wasn't supposed to be a JD/Cox fic, but whatever. I might write another chapter from J.D.'s point of view. I dunno, it depends on reviews! R&R!

P.S. Reading a story and then not reviewing is like eating at restaurant and not paying, so...yea. 


End file.
